Alcohol, Sex & Wrestling (Before The Web)
by FilthyFictions
Summary: This is a prequel of sorts to Tangled Web, some things are different (IE Seth is Seth, not a baby lol) but i wanted to explore Dean and Flynn before Flynn got pregnant, and see how they evolved and what sort of situations they got themselves into so Enjoy :)


I was knocked to the mat one last time after a series of falls; I loved my job training to be the next big thing in the women's division of the WWE.

"You did well today," Daniel said squatting in front of me as I was loosening my boots. "You gotta work on some of your landings though," he said honestly. I'd known Daniel Bryan for a long time, both being West Coast kids, we had gone to some of the same indie promotions, always having lengthy conversations about where we wanted to get in the end, we knew we both wanted to be here, He was over the moon when I made it taking the time to work with me every time he had some time off.

"I'm getting better though, right?" I smiled

"You're barely the same person since you arrived," he said, I don't know what it was but I could tell he was being honest.

"Sweet, you can't look this good and not back it up with some kind of awesome," I laughed pulling at the lace on the top of my boot.

"I don't know," he said slowly, "I'm a pretty exceptional wrestler, I don't look near as good as you,"

"Awwh now don't be so mean, you're girlfriend is all over your little submission specialist ass,"

"That's true, she's always tapping something," he said, I could help but burst out in to laughter. He was so funny, people underestimated him so bad.

"Danielson," we heard from the curtain, we both looked over to see a six foot four dirty blonde man storming toward the ring.

"Is that Jon Moxley?" Bryan asked looking at me for a second then back to the guy who was just about to get in the ring.

"It's been a while," he said pulling himself in. Daniel stood and walked over I jumped to my feet and followed in suit. They did that high five hug thing that men do to each other. I looked at the man in front of me he was hot, he had blue eyes on a face that just spelt trouble, just looking at his body I knew he was going to be a good . . . Wrestler. I'd heard his name a bunch of times to; head all sorts of things about his skill.

"Dean Ambrose," he said offering his hand toward me.

"Flynn Scott," I said smiling as I shook his hand. His hand was strong.

"Want to go around?" Dean asked looking at Daniel.

"What, you been signed?"

"Yeah," Dean shrugged.

"Just another promotion to get to the top of," Dean rolled his eyes. "Wanna go at it for old times' sake?" he said looking back to the ring.

"Oh that sounds wrong," I cringed. "You know his got a girlfriend, right."

"Oh you uneducated little girl," Dean purred turning to me.

"Girl?" I scoffed. "oh bro, I'm all women," I bit.

"Well," he laughed looking me up and down his eyes hovering on my ass for a second. "Why don't you and your little hot pants take your pretty self to the back while the men do work and we'll find out how much of a women you are later," he smirked. There was something about that statement that made me a little antsy, but I more so just wanted to slap him across the face.

"You guys need a ref, don't you?" I smirked looking away from Dean to Daniel.

"If you want," Daniel laughed.

"Fine," I said smirking at them both as I bent over to tie my bootlaces back up. "twenty minutes, one fall, pin or submission." I said picking my phone up setting a timer. "Are you ready Daniel?" I asked looking to D-bry, who nodded. "Dean?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure thing sweet thing," he smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"Ding ding ding,"

I didn't have to do much, they were both pretty flawless in the ring, my job was more just diving on the floor and counting whenever someone was going for a pinfall and asking if they wanted to give up with they were being held in a submission. Dean was so smooth, I could see every muscle moving in his body and his moves were unpredictable, he was smooth, sexy and while, I had to compose my self a few times, sure no one noticed there were barely any people here and Dean and Daniel were focused on their match. Eventually Daniel got the pin, Dean wasn't happy he starting hitting the mat.

"The winner and still the best of the west, Daniel Bryan," I said in the voice of a ring announcer holding Daniel's hand high in the air.

"You think his better than me?" Dean yelled storming to me sizing me up.

"He did just pin you," I laughed.

"Oh you think this is so fucking funny," he said every step he took toward me I took one back, the last one was in to the ring rope.

"Don't fucking take your shit out on me," I said pushing him back as hard as I could. He looked at me shocked for a second then pressed himself against me pressing his lips against mine, he forced his tongue in my mouth I pulled my leg back and drove it between his legs he bit down on my lip before falling away.

"You fucking bitch,"

"Stay the hell away from me, creep" I said slipping out of the ring storming back stage. I rounded a corner.

"Flynn," I heard someone call from behind I turned around to see who it was just as I was pushed in to the wall, my hands were held above my head and the same mouth that was trying it on my out in the ring I fought for a second trying to push him off then the images of him sliding around the ring earlier started filling my mind and I kissed him back.


End file.
